A wide variety of plywood is available on the market and used in general construction and in specialty building fixtures. Some common locations are in house framing for sheer wall construction, in floor or roof underlayment, in concrete form work or even some furniture box formation or in the marine industry for hull or bulkhead construction.
Laminated plywood offers many advantages over other solid lumber members of the same size and shape such as higher strength to weight ratios, ability to accept various fasteners without splitting and the ability to be formed into simple shapes and curves without breaking.